The Price of Stardom
by Wilfred Fateburn
Summary: Set after the events of P4, Narukami Yu has returned to the City and Rise back to the Idol industry. After her Agency moves to Yu's area, they resume dating once again.However, they have yet to really know the price one has to pay for stardom, and the pressure and responsibility one has to take when dating an Idol. Will their love prevail? or...not? Yu X Rise, Minor OC included.


**Author's Notes**

**Funny. Been on Hiatus since forever and all of a sudden I started a new series in a new fandom. Oh well…?**

**Anyways, recently finished up P4G (finally got my hands on a Vita) and it is a pretty good expansion to the original. Also made me feel like reading Persona 4 Fanfiction and I decided I might try my hand at it too.**

**Well, the usual stuff, I don't own Persona 4 or Shin Megami Tensei or stuff, that is Atlus' copyright material. **

**The only thing I own is probably my OC? No worries though he plays a relatively minor part and it's mostly the old cast of characters.**

**BTW, Sorry if any character's seem OOC. I felt that Narukami Yu's character is up to interpretation quite a bit, and I'm not sure how to capture his character from the anime.**

**Reviews would be much appreciated, so thanks in advance.**

_The Price of Stardom_

_Prologue – Aftermath_

* * *

><p>Honestly, it was hard to say goodbye to everyone. The time I spent in Inaba, that entire year was probably the best in my entire life up until now. After all, It was the place where I had forged everlasting bonds of friendship and possibly love with my fellow members of the Investigation Team.<p>

Yes. It was also the place where I met her. The one and only love of my life, Rise Kujikawa.

Sure, she is loved throughout Japan as an up and coming idol up until her hiatus in Inaba, and when she did move over, I never would have imagined our relationship would become what it became.

I wonder if it was some kind of coincidence that her Arcana was that of the Lovers?

After I gave her the glasses Teddie made for her, I didn't expect her to like me there and then. At the time, I thought of it as a friendly, flirty approach to me, or maybe just a crush or infatuation. However, as I came to know her and about her insecurities, as well as be her confidant and comfort her in her time of need, I think she really came to like me.

And as we went out, spending time together, just having fun and a great time…I eventually came to love her as well. We became lovers, and we were both happy.

Spending holidays together, meeting up on Christmas Eve, New Year 's Eve as well as Valentine's day…Also, White day. Every day was fun.

Hell, I think even Yousuke was pretty jealous of me, and Teddie, though he tries to be a player and fails, anyway. Yousuke has Chie, though, so I'm not too worried.

Because of my love for her, It made leaving her to return to the city all the harder, and heartbreaking. Especially as I saw Rise crying and saying she loved me again as the train sped away…I spent the ride reminiscing of good times and it hurt.

Having tied up loose ends with Izanami, and solving the mystery as Igor would put it, I had done a lot in the past year than I probably have in years before. Forging unbreakable bonds of Friendship and Love…

Yousuke told me that a lot of girl really liked me, but either I didn't notice or I was too preoccupied with loving Rise to notice.

I wonder…Would things have gone this way if Personas and the TV World didn't exist? I shudder to think of a life where I never met her.

Even in the city, I still keep in contact with everyone. Phone calls, Emails anything as long as I can contact them. Every night I give Rise a call just to hear her voice before I sleep, it lets me rest easy.

I wished that such days of bliss could go on forever…

I wished…

* * *

><p>"Senpai, my Agency set up another HQ in the city you're in! Looks like most of my activities can be based around that area if I wanted, so I'm definitely hoping to see you again!" Rise practically squealed in excitement over the phone.<p>

"Haha, Sure thing. I'm looking forward to seeing you too. Hope you're doing well in your revival as an Idol!" I said, smiling the whole time.

"Thanks, Senpai! Luv you 3!" She said before cutting the line.

I was ecstatic. This meant that we could once again go out on dates and spend time with each other…If her schedule allowed her to.

This is already a stroke of extremely good luck! I never thought she'd be based so nearby.

I was about to start daydreaming about all the good times we could have until I remembered my assignments. I just begun as a third year, after all, so I really should be focusing on the coming exams.

"Still, I can't believe my parents!" I sighed in exasperation.

Turns out they can't come back yet due to circumstances, and may be stuck over there for months, maybe years. They said they might consider permanently living there.

I thought of going back to Inaba once again, but the train isn't exactly the cheapest thing ever and I already transferred to the new school. Not to mention all my belongings again, it was too much of a hassle. Nanako was a bit sad to hear that, but it can't be helped.

Luckily uncle Doujima had a friend living in the same city, and hooked me up to a rented apartment with his friend being the guarantor. I got to know him and he's a pretty cool guy. His name is Akira and he works as a detective as well. That's to be expected since Doujima knows of him, though.

So life as a student and living all alone…It reminds me of the time Namatame took Nanako away. The empty feeling of the house, no one there to greet me when he gets back…

I began to miss having a little sister and an Uncle. At least Akira periodically visits, but that's no real replacement.

"Aghh, I shouldn't be thinking of these depressing things!" I sighed, you could almost see a black dust cloud on my head.

I should be thinking of happier things, like the fact that I can be with Rise once again!

I thought that and smiled as I fell onto my futon and closed my eyes. Having finished my assignments within minutes thanks to my absolutely perfect, sage like knowledge!

I hope I can see Rise again soon…

Was what I thought as I fell asleep, thinking that I would have pleasant dreams tonight.

_**I was happy at the time…I really was, thinking about how I could see her again. How was I supposed to know?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes<strong>

**I have notes and totally planned the entire story out already. Now all I have to do is put pen to paper…Or fingers to keyboard and add all the details and juicy story bits before its complete!**

**We definitely need more Yu X Rise FanFics on here. There are some good ones and here's hoping mine is at least competent enough that you might enjoy it!**

**Reviews are much appreciated. Favs and Follows are great too! Sorry that it's so short, rushed and such.**


End file.
